24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 8:00am-9:00am
President Taylor urges Dalia Hassan to take up her dead husband's mantle, and enlists disgraced former President Charles Logan to investigate the Russians' withdrawal from the peace accords. Brian Hastings is removed as director of CTU New York, leaving a nervous Chloe O'Brian to take command. After a long night, Jack Bauer and Renee Walker consummate their growing attraction, unaware that someone is plotting to kill them. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'President Allison Taylor' meets with Russian delegate Novakovich and suspects Russia might not want the peace treaty to happen. *At CTU New York, Dana Walsh attempts to escape but is stopped by Cole Ortiz; Jack Bauer begins to interrogate her *'President Omar Hassan' is tortured and called a traitor by Samir Mehran who plans to execute him. *'Jack Bauer' attempts to rescue President Hassan, but arrives too late. He holds Omar's lifeless body. The following takes place between 8:00am and 9:00am. 08:00:00 08:07:12 08:08:52...08:08:53...08:08:54... 08:13:04 08:18:13 08:21:06 08:23:25...08:23:26...08:23:27... 08:27:43 08:30:54 08:35:38...08:35:39...08:35:40... 08:39:55 08:42:16 08:47:36...08:47:37...08:47:38... 08:51:54 08:56:15 (Silent clock) 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Memorable quotes Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star * Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan Guest starring * Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar * Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * Joel Bissonnette as Pavel * Navid Negahban as Jamot * Gabrielle Madé as Co-starring * Sarah Hollis as Susan * Jonathan Strait as Dr. Wynan * Reggie Jordan as CTU Doctor * Ariel Mirabal-Ramos as CTU Guard * Roland Boyce as Surgeon * Antonio Elias as EMT #1 * Liz Loza as Nurse Memorable quotes *'Chloe O'Brian': I'll be in Hastings' office...er...my office. Background information and notes * This is the second episode to use a silent clock back-to-back with another episode, the other being "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am" and 24: Redemption. This is also the only time that consecutive silent clocks have occurred within the same season. * "Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am" and this episode mark the first time that a member of the main cast has died in consecutive episodes. * Former regular cast member Gregory Itzin returns in this episode as former President Charles Logan after an absence of 51 episodes. * This marks the third time that one of Jack's love interests were killed. The others being Teri Bauer, and Claudia Hernandez. * The music that plays while Jack is crying at the end of this episode, is the same music as in the last scene between Jack and Renee in Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am. * The only scene featuring McGuire Air Force Base's exterior was taken from the 2001 film, Black Hawk Down. * Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am and this episode both involved Renee being near a window when a sniper fired through it. * Like Teri Bauer, Renee was also shot in the chest. * Renee Walker's first and last hours are in the 8:00am-9:00am hours. See also Day 817 817 817 817 Category:Silent clock episodes